At First Sight
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: At Sunset Film School exams are coming up. So, to loosen up Inu and his roomates go to a party, while he's singing a girl walks in crying. At that moment she took his breath away and he did the one thing he didn't want to. He fell in love At First Sight
1. Happy Seasons

**At First Sight**

**Chapter One- Happy seasons**

"Suffocating Boredom  
Annoying displeasure  
Falling off a mountain  
Never hitting the ground

I can't stand the color of your lipstick  
Yet I love it all the same  
I can't stand the flip of your hair  
It's controlling me through vein  
I can't stand your attitude  
It's spread all with lies  
The thing I must don't like is  
How  
You  
Make  
Me  
Fall  
Inside

Suffocating Boredom  
Annoying displeasure  
Falling off a mountain  
Never hitting the ground"

I smiled to myself and licked my dry lips. The crowd before me was cheering and clapping, it may have been just a karaoke at a stupid party but everyone seemed to like my song. It was a Inuyasha original as Miroku called it, formed by my anger at my ex-girlfriend.

I looked around slowly and grinned. "Want more?" I asked, they cheered. I nodded. "Okay... how about... oh I dunno, Miroku give me a song you like. One of mine."

Miroku jumped up in excitement hitting the drum before him. "At First Sight!" he grinned, there where a few people cheering, the ones who've heard the song before. I was planning on saving it for the talent show and I wasn't exactly done with it yet but heck, I was on a roll. Miroku only wanted to do the song because he got a drum solo anyways.

"At First Sight it is." I nodded back at Miroku. He played a heavy beginning to the song then abruptly stopped. I gripped the microphone and grinned at the audience.

"At first sight." I began, out of the corner of my eye I saw the door open slowly and a girl with long black hair walked in, I didn't see her face.

"You took my breath away-" she turned slowly and sat down on the bench next to the door. I stopped singing and I wasn't sure if my jaw was down or not. She looked like my ex-girlfriend Kikyou, but... different.

And she was crying.

She wiped a tear away and looked to the ground not even noticing me on center stage. The crowd laughed at my a gap face, staring at the girl. Some turned to find who I was looking at but the crowd thought it was a joke, seeing how I wasn't breathing, was frozen, and I just sang 'you took my breath away'.

Miroku called my name still playing a repetitive beet. I didn't hear him though. I dropped the mike to the ground and pushed past the crowd. "Hey that mike's expensive!" I heard Kouga call. He was on the electric guitar, normally I would be playing the electric guitar too but I didn't know the party had karaoke and I wasn't planning on singing.

The girl stood up and walked out of the room wiping more tears away. It was like she had me in a trance, I couldn't do anything but follow her. I didn't know why I followed her it just happened. She had long raven black hair that had a blue tint to it, I couldn't tell if it was just the lighting though. I felt a sudden urge to run my hands threw it, to see if it felt as silky soft as it looked.

She walked up the stairs past a few couples. They where chugging down Pepsi so fast you'd think they where drowning. It may have been a college party but we had exams in a few days. Some rich kid was holding the party and even though a lot of people where upset they had no beer, he knew our college could act drunk better than they can get drunk.

Acting, now that's a biggy here. Oh, did I forget? Welcome to Sunset Filming school. Home of actors, film directors, script writers, the technical and make-up crews plus more. I'll admit or college is rich, they fund all of the movies here and if a movie is especially good, they'll even make sure it hits theaters. That's all thanks to the old hag who runs this place, Keade. Back in her day she was a very famous actor, singer, writer, ect ect. (She told me that while I was in her office for a uh... 'tiny' offence. It surprised me they had camera's back then I mean, who knew cavemen could actually work them!)

Well anyways, she saved up all her billions and made the college. Our college is the birth place of over half the actor population. All of them very successful and also filthy rich. The school doesn't run out of money because the actors donate half of their money to keep it standing and working.

But back to the girl.

By now she had just entered the balcony. She pushed the doors open and walked over to the railing, she didn't even bother to shut the doors.

She sighed heavily and rested her elbow on the railing and her head in her hand and stared at the stars. A cool breeze went by and she shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. Being the nice gentlemen I was I took of my jacket and was about to offer it to her when she spoke.

"Why are you following me?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the stars.

I walked up next to her and looked up at the stars as well. "Well, you're kinda a attention grabber with the tears and all."

She looked down as if she was trying to see her cheeks and blushed slightly as she wiped them away. She tried to laugh but it came out as huffs of air. "I didn't mean to drag you away from your little show because of a small tear."

I crossed my arms and shook my head slowly chuckling to myself. "A little tear? I saw about ten falling a second."

She looked up at the sky again. "Aren't you observant." she said slowly.

I shrugged. "At this school you haffta be. The song didn't matter anyways I'm not even done with it yet." She studied the stars for a moment before saying anything.

"But why did you follow me?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I wanted to know why you where crying." I said.

She frowned and another tear fell. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." she said coldly.

It surprised me that she could speak with the frosty tone of voice she used, she seemed really gentle. "Well excuse me for being nice." I said chuckling lightly.

"You're just acting." she told me and finally looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

She sent me a cool look. "I said you where acting. I've heard about you, my friends warned me not to talk to you." I didn't know her words could actually hurt me. I couldn't tell if it was the look she was giving me or if it was her cold tone of voice.

I leaned forward a bit and gave a small grin. "They warned you about me huh? Why would they need to warn you?" I asked, the cloud of air from my breath hit her face. It didn't even faze her.

"I've heard stories. We all have. Their running around campus like a breeze." She said. 'Running around campus like a breeze', who in the hell says that? That was so lame!

My grin widened. "Really now? What type of stories?" I asked.

She shivered slightly when a breeze hit her. "You should know, they are about you after all." She said.

I chuckled lightly and leaned foreword more. "Their only rumors." I told her and stood up straight taking my jacket off all the way.

"They don't sound like rumors to me and meeting you really makes me doubt their lies." Whoa, this girl has serious anti-socialness just pouring off her. So, let's mess with her head, just to piss her off.

I leaned against the rail letting her study my movements. "Lies and rumors are to different things little girl." I said.

She looked my up and down just now getting a good look at me. "Really now." she said as if she was challenging me.

Another breeze flew by, he eyes snapped shut and she backed away from me shivering. I walked behind her and set my jacket over her shoulders. "You should come inside, it's warmer." I said and walked away. "So seeing how these 'rumors/lies' about me are getting in the way I guess I'll go back and sing more." I shrugged and walked away.

She called out to me asking about my jacket but I pretended to not hear her over the music. When I got back though I couldn't concentrate on singing. I'd re-sing a lyric or go off into a different song completely. Finally I just stopped and decided to get back to the dorm.

That girl was plaguing my mind though. "Damn..." I muttered as I walked down the snow covered streets slowly. "Shoulda got her name." I shivered and rubbed my arms. "And my jacket." That was the last time I'd ever try to make a awesome exit at the cost of my jacket in the middle of winter to a girl I didn't even know. Wow, that's a mouthful, huh?

Suddenly Miroku chuckled next to me. I thought he was still at the party so it surprised me and made me jump. "And her number." he added.

I shook my head slowly. "Yeah right, the girl was freaking psycho, man."

"You mean that girl you ran after in the middle of your song for no reason?" Miroku asked.

"Okay first of all it was the second line, Second I didn't run after her, I walked. Third-" he interrupted me.

"So what'd you say? Why'd you follow after her? Was she hott? Does she have a friend? Maybe a twin sister? And with how far you are with that song, that was the middle of it."

I shoved him into a snow pile with one arm and continued on. "Shut up man, I asked her why she was crying and she said she didn't want to tell me because of the rumors floating around campus-" I held up my hands and made quotation marks in the air. "-'Like a Breeze', who says that kind of stuff anyways?" I asked. Like Breeze actually sounded like a good song name.

Miroku through a snowball at me and ducked from mine. "She said that? She was crying? Ah a damsel in distress and brave young knight Inuyasha goes to save her in her time of need!" he said dramatically then paused. "And also needs to ask for better lines!"

"Okay 1 dude, you're gay. 2, yeah she was crying, and 3, you're getting way to into the medieval story you got going." he pouted and threw another snowball at me.

"I'm not gay! I even almost got a phone number tonight!" He pouted.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Almost? What happened?" I asked as I shoved his head in a snowman.

He pulled his head out and threw the snowman's head at me. "That was cold! Oh almost? Well I pulled out the Miroku charm-"

"That never works." I interrupted.

_"As I was saying." _he said with an edgy tone. "She didn't like my charm - amazing isn't it- and well she kinda threw me into a lamp then I woke up under a end table with glass around me."

"That's not almost. What did you do? Grope her?" I asked.

He winced. "Touched without permission, Inuyasha." I snorted and kicked him into another snow pile. "STOP!" he yelled and threw at least fifty snowballs at me.

I laughed and ran away. "You gotta stop playing in the snow Miroku! You're gonna get pneumonia!"

I heard him chase after me so I ran up the stairs of the dorm hall and into our dorm then locked the door. I wasn't afraid of him, but it was fun to torture him. I sighed heavily and laid down on my bed. To my surprise there was a message on our phone when I looked over. I hit play and gasped in surprise at who the call was from.

_Uh... hey. Sorry about earlier I was a big bitch. I was just upset so no hard feelings, umm... your jacket should get to you tomorrow in the mail... Girls aren't allowed in the guys part of the dorms you know so I couldn't leave it at your door. Oh! And uh, don't think I'm a stalker or anything, I got your number from the office. Happy seasons._

I stared at the phone for a while. She didn't even tell me her name but she probably knew mine. And my jacket was going to be mailed back? We don't get our mail till _after _school and there isn't exactly a way to get to school without freezing in the morning. And did she sound nervous?

That was it. I was going to find out who this girl was if it was the last thing I ever did.


	2. Scripting Class And A New Student

**At First Sight**

**Chapter Two- Scripting Class And A New Student**

Have you ever had one of those nights where you sleep so soundly you feel like you've slept for years then suddenly just when you feel like sleeping for at least two more years something wakes you up? Yeah that's how I felt.

Only the thing that woke me up was the school bell. Wait, School bell? Shit I'm late! I jumped and looked at my alarm clock, it was turned off by my oh-so-caring friends. I hate it when they do that! Oh they where going to pay!

And to make it worse, My first class was _acrossed _campus. _Past _the gym, _past _the cafeteria, _past _the girls dorm, _past _the garden, _past _the entrance, and _then _you hit Scripting class. Wouldn't you know? I had a test in there too.

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit" I chanted while running around for my cloths. I grabbed them, slipped them on and pulled a sweater over my shirt, grabbed my books then darted out the door.

I ran out of the dorm halls and slipped on some ice making me fall flat on my ass.

That just added to my oh so happy mood. Then to make my mood happier, some idiot decided it would be fun to throw a snowball at me. I shoved him in a snow pile, gave him a bloody lip and continued on.

While I pasted the cafeteria I got written up for running. Oh joy...

Finally as I ran past the girls dorm I ran into someone, knocking my books all over. I heard a small "Oof!" and I found myself tangled up in a heap on the ice covered cement. "Ow! Damnit this is just _perfect_!" I yelled and untangled myself from the person.

"Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was go- is that you?" she asked. I looked at the person and gasped. It was the girl from before. It was _her_.

"M-My fault..." I mumbled. The second bell rang. We both shot up. "I'm late!" we cried before hitting heads and slipping on the ice.

"Ow!" she cried clutching her head. "Sorry!" I said quickly helping her up once I had regained my composer. "Thanks." she said and started to dart off in the opposite direction from me. "Sorry I gotta get to class see ya!" she yelled.

I stood there dumbfounded before finally realizing I was going to be late too.

And so I darted off to Scripting for a test I didn't study for.

* * *

I shoved the door open huffing and puffing heavily and set my hands on my knees to catch my breath. The teacher raised an eyebrow at me. "You're late, care to explain why?"

I glared at Miroku and Kouga who sat in the back row. "My so called '_friends' _decided it would be funny to turn my alarm clock off." The teacher sighed and looked over at Kouga and Miroku. This wasn't the first time they had done this to me, it was kind of a weekly thing...

"And let me guess, on your way over your books seemingly got eaten by something?" he asked. I shot my head up and looked for my books. "Damnit! I must have forgot them when I ran into that girl..." I trailed off.

The teacher glared at me. "Cursing _and _womanizing? Inuyasha I expected more of you." I glared at him. "I wasn't womanizing, if you want to know how to womanize just ask Miroku! I ran into this girl- quite literally and fell flat on my ass on the ice! I must have forgot my books when they fell!"

The teacher glared back at me. "Inuyasha Stop cursing!" he snapped. I glared at him and stomped out the door. "Where are you going?" he asked me. "Well I need my books don't I?"

The teacher shoved a finger in the direction of my seat- which was occupied by a girl. "Go to your seat Inuyasha!"

"Are you nuts?" I asked him. "Someone's sitting in it!" The teacher looked over and surely enough just noticed the girl sitting there. "Oh I'm sorry Sango, would you mind moving over a seat please?" she nodded and moved over one. "Whose the new girl?" I asked the teacher.

"Her name is Sango and she just moved enrolled here. She will be in the class, if you where here earlier you would have seen me introduce her in front of the class." I glared at him. "I told you my alarm clock was turned off."

"Well you missed her introduction." Kouga jumped up from the back row. "And Miroku pulling out his charm!" a few catcalls sounded around the room and Sango threw a paper ball at Kouga, who dodged it. "Sit down Mr. Ookami." Kouga snorted and grumbled something taking his seat.

The teacher looked at the clock. "Great! Just great! We've wasted, what? Ten minutes of test time!" I stomped to my seat "Glad you know how to read a clock." I grumbled. The teacher shot me a warning glare.

Sango shook her head slowly. "Damn that teachers got old-timers..." I mumbled. Sango laughed a little. "He's that bad, huh?" I nodded. "Welcome to the first class of the day, Scripting is slang for 'And hour of Hell' you can add in an evil laughter is you want to."

She laughed again and sent Miroku a warning glare who was steadily trying to switch seats with the girl next to her. I chuckled. "Miroku got to you, huh?" She nodded. "Yeah, I saw him at a party last night to. I think I hit him to hard with that lamp..." she mumbled.

"Oh so _you're _the girl." I grinned. "What girl?" she asked. The teacher glared at us, I glared back and continued. "He was saying he failed miserably to get your number but in Miroku's words it came out as, 'I almost got a number but ended up waking up under a table with lamp shards around me'."

She chuckled lightly and turned to her test. Why the teacher gave her a test on her first day is beyond me.

I turned to my test too but not before realizing I didn't have one. "Oi, Teach, you didn't give me a test!" I shouted over the room. "I'm about to give you a detention slip if you don't stop interrupting my class!" he snarled.

"And I'm about to go and shove my foot up-" Miroku and Kouga tackled me to the ground covering my mouth. "Inuyasha you idiot shut up before he actually gives you one!" Miroku scolded.

"The perverts right Dogface, you'd better stop." I snarled at Kouga and bite his finger. "Don't call me that!" I snapped. Kouga punched me, punched back, pretty soon we where rolling on the ground shouting every word in the book at each other.

The teacher stood up and held out three detention slips. "Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, go to the detention room now." Miroku pouted. "What did I do?" he asked and slowly reached over to Sango's butt.

"**PERVERT!" **she screeched.

**Crash**

**Bang**

**Crack**

"How did I know I was going to give you a detention for that Miroku?"

Sango stood over an unconscious Miroku breathing hard. She kicked his ribs and sat back down. The teacher held up another detention slip. "Sango you to, no fighting in class even if it's self defense." She glared at him. "What!" she screeched.

He just smirked holding up the detention slip like it was something special. She gave him the 'one finger salute' and stomped out. Kouga grabbed Miroku and dragged him out, I growled at the teacher and made a mental note to sent him a 'nice' present for tomorrow.

Stupid old man.

Well off to detention it is... this'll be... more or less interesting with a girl in it this time. Maybe I can black mail Miroku somehow, or a bet with his 'charm'

The wheels in my head where turning.


	3. Detention Halls Bring A Tune To Mind

**At Fist Sight**

**Chapter three- Detention Halls Bring A Tune To Mind**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! I had to retype this five times FIVE TIMES! My power kept blinking out and I exited without saving a few times… also I am not finished with any of my stories yet, so stop asking me if their done please. I'll get to Unlikely Lord and House Cleaning next. Also I've been caught up in my other story, Most Wanted 101. It's not a fanfic, read on and once again sorry for long update!**

"**Pervert!"**

I sighed and leaned in my chair to look at Miroku. "You know if you keep hitting on her, she'll start carrying pepper spray in her purse."

Kouga snorted and crossed his arms. "Sango (Pepper Spray Included), Nice title." he joked.

Sango huffed and threw a book at him. Not a notebook. Not a piece of paper. Not a small paper back book. She threw a hardback, 56 thick-chaptered history book at him. Where she got it, where she kept it. I will never know.

"So…" I said slowly shifting my gaze from Kouga to Sango. "Why are you in this college?" I asked.

She sighed. "It wasn't my idea. It was my friends. You see, the director here, Keade. That's her grandma and when Keade retires my friend has to replace her. In order to do that she has to take at least one year of the courses to know what she's actually owning. Well… I don't know if she has to but she wants to. I didn't want to get separated from her and nor did she so we went here together. Film school always sounded cool. So we went for it I guess." She shrugged and glared at Miroku who seemed to be regaining consciousness. "What about you?" she asked.

I yawned. "This wasn't my idea ether. I want to be a song writer, or a singer. I came here with Miroku and he said that maybe if I keep writing my songs and they get published in one of our movies other people will hear it. If the movies good enough to hit theaters then more people will hear it and maybe even a producer will want to publish me."

She made a small 'o' with her mouth. "So how'd you meet these two? I mean, you're not a pervert and it seems to me like you don't have a block of wood for a brain."

I chuckled. "I thought of that insult to him last year! When ever he does something stupid me and Miroku break out into song and dance, you know, Wizard Of Oz. If I only had a brain!" I sang the last part. Sango laughed and opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and a shriveled gargoyle- I mean… Keade, walked in.

She looked from me to Miroku to Kouga to Sango. She stared at Sango for a moment. "Sango, why are ye in here?" she asked. How she ever got a movie deal saying 'ye' all the time was beyond me. It was so annoying!

Sango huffed. "The stupid scripting teacher gave me a detention for defending myself against perverts!" she kicked Miroku. He groaned and sat up slowly from his spot on the ground.

Kouga slowly sat up too and grabbed his forehead. "Ow! Did someone get the license plate of that truck?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You got attacked with a hit and run book." Sango growled then threw a paper wad at him. He dogged it completely clueless as to what he did.

"Anyways… that teacher is a little stressed out. Tis his last week here." The guys and I jumped up and started hooting and hollering. Miroku gave me a high five. She raised an eyebrow at us. "Well… why don't ye all go outside until the period is over." Cue the hooting and hollering once again. "Don't wander to far from your next class though." Hooting and hollering continues, all of us oblivious to what she said. "You can go now." she told us. We stopped hooting and hollering and darted for the door.

Sango was the first out, attacking Miroku with some pepper spray when he let himself wander again. Kouga gasped. "So she _does _have pepper spray!" he yelled. Nice to see his memory wasn't gone with that blow to the head.

Sango was gone off acrossed campus by the time we had gotten out of the detention hall. We wondered into the middle of the snow. I shivered and rubbed my arms. "Well I'm hungry you guys up for some breakfast? I didn't have time to snatch any this morning." Miroku said.

"I'm up for breakfast." Kouga said then looked to me. I was currently glaring at them, eyebrow twitching and everything.

"Well unlike you two, I didn't have the luxury of an alarm clock this morning. So no, I didn't have time to eat ether." They backed up slowly as my glare darkened. "Mind explaining how my wake up alarm just _happened _to be the school bell?"

They backed up more laughing nervously. "Awe come on Inu! It was just a little fun!" Miroku laughed.

"You know what's even more fun?" I asked them. They shook their heads no desperately. "What's fun, is **BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOUR FRIENDS WHO LIKE MESSING WITH YOUR ALARM CLOCK**!" And the race was on! Miroku was in lead to the cafeteria, pushing Kouga into the snow. Kouga got up and shoved Miroku into a snow pile. I stopped chasing them and decided to watch them run for their lives thinking I was still behind them. Heck, they where beating each other up _for _me.

I rolled my eyes and walked off to my next period, watching the snow dance around and hit the ground before me. Suddenly I heard a soft tune in my head playing. No wait, that wasn't in my head. Someone was singing. It sounded very familiar at that.

I imminently jumped on the sidewalk so I wouldn't make noise with the snow. I ran in the direction of the voice. Just now the lyrics where getting clearer.

"_It was like magic when we first met_

_You held me high when I felt down_

_When we sat together and watched the sun set_

_I fell for you_

_I shoulda known it couldn't be true_

_I fell for you_

_But you where playing me through and through_

_I fell for you_

_I feel like such a fool_

_Guiding me along_

_You led me down the wrong path_

_Said you where true_

_You where true to her_

_I shoulda seen through your lies_

_Shoulda stopped me from crying_

_I fell for you-_

…

_I fell for you-_

…_.Dangit… it doesn't sound right…"_

By now I got a good look at the back of her head. She had long black hair. I looked over the bush behind her. It was the same girl from before, she was doodling something on a pad of paper.

"I think it sounds good." I said. She jumped at my presence and ripped out the pad of paper then crumbled it up and threw it to the ground where she made sure it got soaked with snow. "What was that?" I asked sitting next to her on the bench she was on.

"Nothing…" she said scooting away from me slowly. I thought this was pretty funny. She was scared of me! Ha! See how bad I'm laughing? My side hurts already. No really it does.

"Well it has to be something if you're not letting me see it." I said grabbing the notebook from her. She tried to grab it back from me. I jumped up into the snow and held it above my head. Lucky for me she was shorter than me.

"Give it back!" she said jumping up to grab it.

I chuckled. "Why?" I said, I felt like teasing someone. I hadn't gotten anything out on my so called 'friends' ether.

"It's personal!" she said. Her foot slipped and she ended up colliding to my side knocking us both down on the ground. "Oof!" she said lightly. She then scrambled up and grabbed the notebook from me then laid on the ground and turned so her back was to me.

I stood up to see what she was doing. She was about to rub all of the pages of her notebook into the snow so I couldn't read them. I grabbed it from her before she could do anything. "Hey! I haven't read it yet!" I said. I flipped it open and skimmed the lyrics on the page. "Wow." I breathed. "These are really good, sad and depressing but good. I like the ones towards the beginning best, those are fun. Wow, did something happen to you to make you write sad stuff? A boyfriend cheat on you? Someone die? Dang these are good, I'm jealous."

She sat up still sitting in the snow. She must have some tolerance for the cold. "Yeah right…" she mumbled. "And Santa Claus is real." If I wasn't so calm right now I would have heard the sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Santa isn't real?" I gasped. I couldn't believe it. "No wonder why I didn't get a lump of coal for Christmas this time!"

She giggled lightly then looked up at me. "Christmas is in next month idiot. In case someone forgot to tell you tomorrow is also the start of Thanksgiving break." she rolled her eyes.

I gasped again. "No wonder the guys laughed at me when I told them it was Christmas last weekend!" She giggled again, if it wasn't so cold I would have thought she was blushing. "So, why are you out here? Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

She eyed me. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

I smiled and shook my head no. "Only on Tuesdays."

She giggled and stood up. "I got lost." she said

"Ooh." I nodded. "Yeah I got lost the first three weeks here."

She yawned and shivered rubbing her arms. _Now _she was cold. I didn't have a coat and I was warmer than her. Then again, I wasn't wearing a skirt. Not that I'd ever worn one before…. What? What are you looking at? I've never worn one I sware! STOP STARING AT ME!

"So why are you out here?" she asked. "Aren't you suppose to be in class too?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Keade walked in and told us to leave." I 'forgot' to mention I was in the detention hall. I had a bad enough rap with this girl already.

The school bell sounded again. She grabbed the notebook from me and started to walk away. "Hey wait!" I called.

She stopped and turned. "Yeah? What is it Christmas boy?"

"What's your name?" I asked her. She tilted her head to the side like she was thinking. Then she grinned at me. "Well?" I asked.

"I'll let you try to figure it out."

And with that she ran off.


	4. Cherries R' Us

**At First Sight**

**Chapter Four- Cherries R' Us**

**A/N: I know I'm updating early but I wanted to update. I got the idea for this story from Gavin DeGraw's music video, I Don't Wanna Be. The party he's at is what the party he was at looked like. Watch it, I love the song too!**

"_I'll let you figure it out."_

"Damn…" I mumbled and gently punched the wall next to me. School was over, Miroku and Kouga still didn't have the guts to come back home. They probably knew I was going to find some way to torture them. No matter, I already hid their alarm clocks in my secret compartment in the closet and found mine under Miroku's bed. I couldn't concentrate in school; I had even lost my appetite at lunch. That was amazing, even after I separated from Kikyou I had an appetite. Here, this girl, who I didn't even know her name, had made me loose mine by just walking away.

Boy was I lost.

I sighed heavily and leaned back in my computer chair. I stared at the computer; open on the desktop was a blank word document. I had to write an essay for some reason but I couldn't find any inspiration. I clicked out of the document and got out of my chair then jumped on my bed and sighed again. I opened the drawer on the end table next to my bed where my alarm clock sat. I pulled out some double stick tape and lifted my alarm clock up then began to stick the tape on the dresser where my alarm clock normally sat. Maybe this would slow them down from taking it next time.

After about fifteen minutes I had ran out of the first roll of tape and was in the middle of my second. I sat my alarm clock down on the tape mass and began to tape my fingers together. Why I did this I have no idea.

Problem Number One When Your Hands Are Taped Up With Double Stick Tape:  
Phone Rings

I jumped up and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. My first guess was that Miroku and Kouga where using a pay phone, Kouga probably forgot his cell phone and knowing Miroku he forgot to charge his. But both phones where gone and I saw Miroku's charging last night. I remember because I changed his banner again from 'Ladiez man' to 'Loves to bath in tub with fat men'.

I scrambled to grab the phone but was having some difficulty.

Problem Number Two When Your Hands Are Taped Up With Double Stick Tape:  
You can't pick up the phone

I growled and tried to pick it up again but I couldn't even get the phone to stick to the tape. The phone beeped and began to record a message. While it was recording a message I went into the bathroom and stuck my hands in the sink then used my cheek to turn the faucet on. The phone beeped again which meant it finished recording the message. I pulled my hands out from the faucet and listened, water dripped form the tape onto the floor. The phone's mechanical voice turned on.

_You have one new Message:  
__New message:_

_Hey, I realized I didn't give you anything to go on when I told you to figure out my name._

I jerked my head to the side and was about to run to the phone when I slipped on the water and fell flat on my ass. I seemed to be abusing it lately…

_Here's a hint: Ask around about Cherries. You'll get it and when you do, we can talk then. Happy hunting._

I blinked and listened to the phone beep off. This girl was seriously giving me a run for my money. She must know how much this is driving me up the wall.

* * *

"Cherries, huh?" Miroku asked me. He leaned back in his chair and balanced a spoon on his nose. "That sounds so familiar…" he mumbled. 

Kouga stopped shoving his dinner into his mouth and swallowed then looked up at me. "Maybe she's wh-" I kicked him before he could continue. "Ow! What!? I'm just saying you know she might be seeing how her hint was 'Cherries'."

I glared at him and growled. "She's not a whore you ass! Maybe she meant the super market or something. They have cherries there."

"And 50 off per pound until thanksgiving." Miroku butted in.

I stared at him. "Do you read supermarket catalogs or something?" I asked him.

He shook his head and dug into his spaghetti. "Nope! That new girl, Sango works there. I went to the store after the party Saturday when _someone _locked me out-" he sent me a small glare. "I wanted to get some egg nog, you know Christmas is coming up and all and I haven't had any in a while. I saw her working there and I've been going to the store everyday ever since. Did you know she works every other day for eight hours?"

I shook my head slowly. "You're pathetic, damn stalker." I mumbled.

Kouga shook his head too. Miroku spoke up again. "I'm not stalking her, I just happen to know about the great sales going on in the department closet to her register where you get a perfect view of her rump posterior." I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways, if the clue has to do with something on campus you can go to the library."

What was a library? I had to figure this out. "What's a library?" I asked him.

Kouga snorted. "No wonder you get bad grades, you've never even heard of a library… you know it's a big building right in the middle of campus with tons of books in there. Books are pages with writing or pictures on them that are binned together-"

I stopped him. "Alright I get the picture! We have a library?" I asked then.

Miroku and Kouga sighed at me. "We'll have to go with him." Miroku said to Kouga.

Kouga nodded and motioned to the waiter for our check. Of course they knew I wouldn't pay it of course.

* * *

I gapped at the large dust heap the surrounded me. Miroku had told me this was the library; I think it's a large dust bunnie waiting to come alive. "We're looking for a list of things in and around Campus." Miroku told the person at the desk. I think he called her a 'Hungarian'. Why would they call a person who worked at a Library a Hungarian? She looked American and didn't have an accent… 

She nodded and wrote down some sort of code with numbers and letters on a piece of paper. Maybe she _was _Hungarian, that writing/code thingy didn't look English.

Kouga grabbed my arm and dragged me into the center of the dust bunnie beast then pulled me into an alley way of books. Miroku pulled a ladder on wheels over to a section and started to climb up it. "How come he gets to get on the ladder thing!?" I asked. It wasn't fair; I wanted to get on it too!

"If we find your mystery girl then you can get on it." Kouga told me. I rolled my eyes and climbed up a different one on the other side. I figured out if I push off against the books, I could slide! I pushed off a bit too hard and the ladder almost came off then the shelf like thing shook and a few books fell so I got off.

I looked up at Miroku and saw him trying to pull out a huge book. He pulled it out and along came the attack of the dust bunnies! He swatted at them, coughed and slid down the ladder. NOTE TO SELF: Figure out how he did that…

Miroku set the large book down on a table. Kouga had walked off back to the Hungarian. Miroku blew the remaining dust bunnies off the large book. They formed a large cloud that we swatted at until it dispersed. I stared at the book. It was probably 800 pages, the side was torn, the cover was faded, everything! It looked like someone had beaten it with an ugly stick!

Miroku opened it and flipped through the yellow faded pages. "C..c…c.. Ah here we go! C! ch..ch…ch, okay Cherries…" he mumbled more under his breath that I didn't catch. He slapped the book. "Here! We have roughly 20 things under Cherries from earliest development to 1998." I looked at the page to where he was pointing at;

Cherries Diner  
Cherries Club  
Cherries Bar and Grill  
Cherries market  
Cherries night club  
Cherries dance  
Cherries, DJ (DJ Cherries)  
Cherries fine Dining  
Cherries modeling agency  
Cherries photography  
Cherries housing development  
Cherries dorms  
Cherries Secret  
Cherries psychiatry  
Cherries Park  
Cherries ice cream  
Cherries  
Cherries gas  
Cherries car repairs  
Cherries Pizza  
Cherries Restaurant

I sighed. "She could have given us something easier as a hint!" Miroku pulled out a notebook (Where he got that I will also never know) and started to write down all the 'Cherries'.

Kouga ran over to us. "Any luck?" he asked. Miroku nodded and made a small noise as he wrote down the rest. "Guess what, I just got a phone number." he grinned then nudged his head over to the Hungarian.

"You got the Hungarian's number?" I asked.

"Hungarian?" He asked me. "You mean Librarian?" I just stared at him. "Anyways…" he said. "I got her number, and her name is Ayame, and we're going to hook up this weekend."

"Well I guess you can't come with us when we look for my mystery girl." I shrugged. I didn't care; it'd save me some wasted time getting in a fight with him.

Miroku stood up and handed me the list. "You mean he can't come with _you _when _you _go to find her. I have to stick at the store. Nice going too Kouga."

I gapped at Miroku. "You're not going to help me!?" I asked.

"Nope, I told you I have to visit Sango." he said. Kouga grinned and walked out with Miroku. I couldn't believe it, they where actually going to not help me! What jerks!

The Hungarian/Librarian Ayame girl walked up to me. "Hey, Kouga told me about your little problem…" She started. "If it helps at all, there's a game girls do with cherries… you see we put the stems in our mouth and try to tie it in a knot with out using our hands or anything, just our mouth. It's supposed to be if you can tie it, you're a good kisser. But if I where you, I'd go to the store first, just in case." she told me then walked off before I could say anything.

So I was headed to the store to start my search for the mysterious girl that I just met Saturday.


	5. Snow Day Phone Calls

**At first Sight**

**Chapter five- Snow day phone calls**

I sighed heavily and looked out my window at the falling snow. This was so stupid, a waste of time. I had to stay inside because of a level 2 snow warning. I already knew how to get to the stupid market, what isle it was in and everything! But what happens? It snows, hard. And the snow just keeps coming and coming and coming! It looks like there's no end to it at all! So here I was, stuck inside with my annoying roommates listening to them bicker over the computer.

"Kouga get off!" Miroku whined.

"No way!" Kouga growled. "You'll down load more of that nasty crap!"

Miroku pouted and went to pull Kouga away, pretty soon they where wrestling. I looked back at the snow and sighed again. When I looked back at the two Miroku was in the chair with a hand on Kouga's forehead to keep him away. Kouga was swinging at Miroku but couldn't reach him because of that. They started shouting again so I almost didn't hear the phone ring. I barked at them to shut up but all they did was yell louder. I grabbed the phone and went into the bathroom. "Hello?" I asked.

"_Well a level 2 snow warning is going to keep you away from me, huh?"_

I grinned, this lightened up my day. "Well well well if it isn't mystery girl herself!" Miroku and Kouga stopped fighting immediately to listen in on my conversation. She laughed.

"_Heh, yeah this is mystery girl."_

"Well since I don't have a name from you yet let's call you missy, no wait I don't like that name…" I started. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it.

"_Well are you any closer to finding me?"_

I reached over and pressed a button on the phones charger to save the number. "Nooope… not yet…" I said slowly.

"_What was that?"_

"Nothing." I said.

"_No that was a definite something. If you're trying to save the number congratulations you just saved a random pay phone number."_

"Serious!?" I demanded.

"_Yeah and I'm guessing I'm right about that number saving thing."_

"Well, you're being precautious." I muttered and glared at the floor.

"_No, I just went to extra mile to make you work for my name. It makes the school year more interesting."_

"This isn't going to take all school year." I said laying down.

"_Really? Oh, oh well makes it interesting now."_

"Unbelievable.." I mumbled.

Miroku slapped my arm. "Ask her if she knows Sango!" he told me. I ignored him so he did it again. "Ask her!" he whispered.

"Hey, do you know a girl named Sango?" Miroku made a cash register sound 'Cha-ching!'.

"_Depends, do you know a girl named Sango?"_

"Don't turn the question around." I said.

"_I'm not. I'm just asking if you know her."_

"That's turning the question around." I growled and glared up at my ceiling.

"_Really? Oh well."_

"Jut answer it." I said.

"_Answer what?"_

"The question!!" I yelled.

"_Oh! Well you didn't answer mine."_

"That's because it was my question! Answer mine first."

"_Nah I'll leave that to you."_

If she was close to me, I would have strangled her I sware! She's really good at these word games. "Fine! Yes I know her."

"_Well then I don't know her."_

I let out a cry of frustration. "Unbelievable." I muttered again.

"_Well, I have to go to work. I didn't get to tell you what I wanted… I'll call you later, are you going to be home?"_

This was unbelievable. Seriously, a girl I just saw twice was acting like I've known her for a year. I don't even know her name! "Naaaaaw, I'm going to go outside and freeze my ass off in the snow with my jacket that never came in the mail."

"_Didn't you hear? Mail's been delayed because of snow."_

With that, she hung up. This girl was seriously out for my sanity. I clicked the phone off and glared at my ceiling again. Then I had an idea, she said she was going to work. If work was one of the 'Cherries' then I could get her at work and get her name! I pulled out my list and clicked the phone on. "Hello operator? I need a few numbers…"


	6. Phone Calls and Whip Cream

**At first sight**

**Chapter 6 - Phone calls and whip cream**

"Hello Cherries Dance we're sorry but because of the snow we're closed today. Please call again tomorrow. Happy holidays." I sighed heavily and clicked the phone off. We went from 21 Cherries to this as my list; (Excuse the notes)

Cherries Diner (Open Thanksgiving 7-9 Monday-Saturday, Sunday 2-8)  
Cherries Club (8 p.m. - 6 a.m.)  
Cherries Bar and Grill (6 a.m. - 9 p.m. not open thanks giving)  
X Cherries market (Now a gambling center)  
Cherries night club (24/7 no thanks giving)  
Cherries Dance  
Cherries, DJ (DJ Cherries)  
X Cherries fine Dining (Out of business)  
Cherries modeling agency  
Cherries photography  
X Cherries housing development (Blew up)  
Cherries dorms (No phone number)  
Cherries Secret (Must find out what secret is- no number)  
Cherries psychiatry (LOONY BIN!)  
Cherries Park (No number)  
X Cherries ice cream (mmmmm)  
Cherries  
X Cherries gas (Out of business)  
X Cherries car repairs (freaking no way)  
X Cherries Pizza (Heck no)  
X Cherries Restaurant (aka HOOTERS!!!)

I picked up the phone again and dialed the number for 'DJ Cherries'. It rang until the answering machine picked up. "Hey you've reached DJ Cherries. I'm not here right now I'm vacationing in the Bahamas! All of you with a level 2 snow emergency let me say this AH HA HA HA HA! Don't leave me anything, no solicitors I'm not even going to check my messages. PEACE OUT!" I hung up. Damn DJ's… So that's a cross out for DJ Cherries, which left me with 12 of the 21 cherries I had originally.

Now for Cherries Modeling agency. I dialed the number and surprising they picked up after three rings. "Hello Cherries Modeling agency, how may I help you?" I imminently recognized that voice. Her name was Oki and she was in my film processing class. I went out with her last year for two months.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have a worker there with long raven black hair and brwn eyes. I need to find out her name." I said. I felt like an idiot doing this.

"Is that Inuyasha?" Oki asked.

"Yeah, hey Oki." I said. Miroku turned his head away from the computer and mouthed her name. I nodded at him.

"Hey, uh sorry almost all the workers here have long raven black hair and brown eyes." she laughed. "You'd have to come down to see if we're here."

I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. "Great…" I mumbled.

"Well I have an idea." Oki said. "Since I'm kind of stuck in here because of the snow I could find the employee pictures we took last week and scan them then e-mail them to you. It may take a while though; I'll have to search through all of our cabinets and files."

"You would do that?" I asked excitedly.

"Well I don't have anything else to do. I'll e-mail them as I get them, okay?" she asked me.

I nodded grinning. "Yeah! That'd be great thanks Oki! I'll pay you back."

She laughed on the other line. "Get me a bell for Christmas and we'll be even. You should drop on bye sometime, you'd make a great model and my boss would love your hair." she said.

I laughed. "I dunno about modeling but I'll think about it. I'll get the fanciest bell I can find, thanks again bye." I hung up after I heard her say bye. Well that was the first plus I've gotten all day with phone calls. I don't think the dorm master will like my phone bill but it'll be okay. I'll just say it was Miroku and run off again.

Next, I had to dial Cherries Photography. A mechanical voice came over the phones ear, "Hello this is Cherries Photography a completely automated facility and proud founder of Cherries Modeling agency using Kodak film. All of our lines are currently down, please try calling back in… four hours and thirty four minutes." I hung up sighing heavily. How on earth could a photography studio be automated!?

I turned to Miroku, "Hey Miroku, can a photography studio be automated?" I asked him.

"I dunno… maybe the cameras are all high-tech and stuff and they only have people there to fix hair and grab the money and focus the camera." He shrugged.

I picked up the phone again but paused and looked at Kouga. He was fast asleep on Miroku's bed drooling all over his pillow and his hair with a thumb in his mouth. He just started snoring right after I called the Modeling Agency. I shook my head slowly. "Hey Kouga's leaking toxic fluids on your pillow." I laughed.

Miroku jumped and looked at the slobber plastered Kouga. "Dangit!" He said and threw a paperweight at Kouga's back. He didn't even flinch.

"He's not gonna wake up, come on let's move him in his own bed and draw on him and stuff." I said.

Miroku grinned and nodded then walked over and helped me lift Kouga to the top bunk his bed was on. Miroku ran into the bathroom and pulled out some eyeliner, I don't even WANT to know why he has that. Maybe it makes him feel pretty I dunno, everyone has their reasons.

Miroku drew glasses on Kouga and 'Slobber power!' on his forehead. I grabbed the eyeliner from him and drew freckles on him then some zits. "Got any more make-up?" I asked him. Miroku ran back into the bathroom and came out with a hand full of make-up. This time I had to ask. "Why the hell do you have make-up anyways?" I asked.

Miroku grinned. "When I grope girls I grab a souvenir from their purse to show I survived!" He pulled out some coral red eye shadow. "I got this from Sango!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some lipstick. "You freak…" I mumbled and put the lipstick on Kouga. "Get some of my whip cream I have in the mini fridge." I told him. He handed me the whip cream. I sprayed the whip cream on Kouga's hand and pulled a feather out of my pillow then tickled his nose. Instead of reaching for his nose, he slapped Mirokuwith the whip-creamed hand instead!

I bursted out laughing right there. Miroku grabbed the whip cream from me and sprayed it all over him then turned to me and went to spray me but I hit the can away from him then sprayed him until it went out. "We need more whip cream…" I mumbled and went back to my bed and picked the phone back up.

Miroku growled and grabbed a towel from the closet then went into the bathroom. My guess was to take a shower.

The next number I had was Cherries psychiatry. Someone picked the phone up after the first ring. "Cherries psychiatry, how can we help you back into the happy place?" asked a soothingly calm voice.

"Umm… I need to find someone-" the lady cut me off before I could say more.

"Finding that special someone is hard. Our finding group is on Tuesday at three o'clock if you would like to join it. We also have links to dating services on our website and-" this time I cut her off.

"No no no! You don't understand! I need to know if you have a worker there with medium length chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. I need to find out her name." I said.

The voice didn't sound so smooth anymore. "Well excuuuuse me! Why waste your time with that and just come to our classes!?" she asked. Her voice now sounded high-pitched and as if she was talking with her nose plugged up. You know, a nasally voice.

"Just tell me if there's a worker there like that!" I yelled.

"Anger management classes are wensday, Hun." she snarled.

"I don't need anger management classes I need to know if there's a worker there like that! And don't call me Hun; I don't even know who you are."

She sighed heavily. "Why do you think it's called cherries psychiatry? Everyone here has cherry red hair!" she yelled and hung up. I think she's the anger management teacher.

I glared at the phone and crossed off that name. One more number left. Cherries. I clicked the phone on and dialed the number. I got the answering machine and I was surprised to hear Sango's voice on the machine. "Hello you've reached Cherries, this is Sango. There is no one to take your call right now or we didn't hear your call. We're open 5 a.m. to 11 p.m. every day so stop by to see us. Family fun night is Friday and we're open Thanksgiving with limited personnel. Please leave us a message with your name and call back number and we'll try to reach you." I heard the beep so I hung up again. Why would Sango be working at Cherries? And why would her voice be on the answering machine if she and her friend just enrolled here? The mystery girl doesn't know her so that can't be her friend. I'll make a mental note to check into Sango's past more and figure just what's going on with this girl.

But for now, I only had a few places to visit.

Cherries Diner  
Cherries Club  
Cherries Bar and Grill  
Cherries Night Club  
Cherries Dance  
Cherries Dorm  
Cherries Secret  
Cherries Park  
Cherries

The last thing that made my day was seeing Kouga roll off the bed and freak out about the whip cream. "You got rabies in your sleep. The only cure is to be neutered I just got you an appointment next week Monday at 5." I told him, grinning.

Kouga growled at me and smudged whip cream on my face then tried to get into the bathroom Miroku locked himself in.


	7. Car Troubles

**At First Sight**

**Chapter 7- Car Trouble.**

**A/N: You know what the best saying is? It's on my friend's icon it goes; Good friends will bail you out of jail… BEST friends will be sitting next to you saying, "That was awesome!"**

**In addition, that was Light-Chan's little quote for today! J She's happy so let's move on…**

I stared at the two idiots before me. I was happy too but I wasn't arm and arm swinging around like I was in some country music video screaming "Yeeeehaw!" Miroku and Kouga where currently celebrating the fact that the snowplow was making it's way slowly to the guys dorms. Currently though… they looked like they where square dancing.

And to top it off with a cherry on top, they where trying to sing the beginning of one of our old Choir songs, Up On the House Top. "Quietly we wait! Will great anticipation! A visitor is due tonight! A cause for celebration!" They sang, they sounded like tone deaf dunks…

"Will you guys shut up?" I asked them. They continued singing and dancing so, I decided to tune them out and watch the snow plow slowly inch its way over to us. My mood lightened at the sight of the mailman walking behind him. He had a package under his arm, it could be my jacket!! "MY JACKET!" I shouted, jumped up, shoved the list in my pocket, ran out of my dorm, slammed the door closed and started down the stairs before an officer stopped me at the edge of the stairs.

"I'm sorry sir, there's still a level 2 snow emergency. You can't leave unless it's an emergency." he pulled up his belt some and sniffed.

"I'm getting my coat from the mail man… and… my friend is stuck in a snow bank." I lied. The coat part was true so, technically I was safe.

He studied my face for a moment. "… All right. Fine, be back before dark though, we don't want you to get lost in the cold."

I ran past him and practically mugged the mailman for my jacket. After I got the jacket, I ran out into the cold, down the freshly paved and salted sidewalks, and into the parking lot. "DAMNIT!" I heard someone yell. "Stupid car!" I recognized that voice, I ran over to it immediately.

"Sango?" I asked peeking my head from behind her car over to where she stood by the driver's door.

She jumped and looked at me then gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you. Can you help me with my door? It's frozen shut!" She huffed and kicked the door.

"Sure." I shrugged and walked over to the door, she handed me the keys. I stuck the key in the lock, unlocked it and pulled the door open. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure it was stuck?" I asked.

She gapped at me then shoved me away. "You jerk! How'd you get it open!?" she asked.

"The same way everyone opens car doors." I shrugged. "So, because I opened the car door for you… I'm a jerk?" I said sarcastically.

"Exactly! You could have at LEAST struggled with it!" She glared at me.

"Dang!" I held up my hands in defense. "PMS much?"

She glared at me again and got in her car then slammed the door shut. It took her a moment before she realized I still had her keys. It sounded like she hit the door. I leaned over and looked in the window to see she was struggling with the door again.

She hit the window. "OPEN THE DOOR!" she shouted.

"I can't hear you!" I joked. "Roll down the window!"

She hit the window. "I CAN'T THE WINDOWS ARE POWER CONTROLLED!"

"What?" I asked her.

"THE CARS NOT TURNED ON, THEN THE WINDOWS DOWN GO DOWN!" I could see a vein pop on her forehead.

"Fine fine…" I said and pulled the car door. It didn't budge. I pulled again, it didn't budge again.

"Oooh! Mr. Strong can't open the door now!" Sango mocked.

"Okay, I can just go." I said, turned, and walked around the back of the car. She thought I was leaving so she started screaming and pounding on the windows. I jumped up and started to bang on the passenger window. She screamed and pressed her back up against the driver's window before she saw it was I.

She flipped me off like it would do anything. I shook my head and tried to open the passenger door. It wouldn't move ether. "Push on the door!" I told her. She started to push the door with her back, I was pulling the door. And it wouldn't budge still. I walked around the front of the car to the driver seat. She pushed, I pulled. Once again, it wouldn't budge. "Damnit!" I growled.

About fifteen more minutes of this, the doors still wouldn't move. Sango sighed and sat back against the seat. I glared at the door. "I'll get help." I told her. She nodded and waved me off.

I ran back to the guy's dorm and up to the police officer. "Hey- my friend's door in her car is frozen shut. We need some help getting it open." he nodded and turned to the other officer telling him he'd be right back.

We ran back to Sango's car. She brightened at the sight of the officer. "Nice help!" she cheered.

The officer looked at the door. "You sure it's frozen shut? It looks fine." And to prove his point, he grabbed the handle and opened the door. Sango and I gapped at him.

"Oh… my… GOD! HOW DID YOU OPEN THAT!?" Sango screeched.

The officer raised an eyebrow at her. "The same way everyone else opens their doors." he said.

I laughed and make the 'score' sign. "Ha ha ha! Burn!" I laughed.

Sango stomped out. "Well I don't remember seeing you get the door open when I was inside!" She growled.

I laughed and shook my head. "I gotta go." I said. "Gotta get somewhere." I waved by as I turned my back and walked out of the parking lot.

"Wait!" Sango yelled. I stopped and turned around. "You have a car right?" she asked. I nodded and pointed to it acrossed the parking lot. "Great! You're giving me a ride! I don't want to get stuck again!" I sighed and pulled my keys out of my pocket as I walked over to my car.

**A/N: I just thought that would be cute! Lol, that car story is true actually, except I was inside and my sister was outside and the police officer was my mom. It was hilarious.**

**Also now, I have a random "You might be a Redneck" from Jeff Foxworthy, the best comedian ever.**

**You might be a redneck if you've ever mowed your grass and found a car. **


	8. Loves to Bath in Tub With Fat Men

**At First Sight**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I know I know, you all want to kill me for like, never updating. I'm waiting for the angel of creativity to grace me with her presence like it's doing for At Fist Sight and Cupid's Arrow Inc. I'm waiting for her to come so I can type up the final chapter to The Wrong One and House Cleaning. Plus, I've been somewhat busy, but that just might be an excuse. If you want to see what I'm doing outside of writing, you can look at my journal on Xanga, but if you leave me a comment don't put anything Japanese words or any reverence to anime (Anime is my secret life ;) only my bestest friends know about me liking it and my journal's in public so I don't want people to know) Go to and under search typer in pepsipoppin. If more than one thing pops up, my picture is happy bunny. **

I clicked my cell phone on and pressed it to my ear, taking the steering wheel with one hand. "Hey Miroku." I said lazily.

"Inuyasha!" He barked. "Did you change my banner on my phone again?"

"Noooooo!" I said sarcastically as I grinned. "I would never change the banner on your phone to 'Loves to Bath in Tub With Fat Men'." Sango snickered in the background, not loud enough for Miroku to hear though.

"You changed it to that?" He asked me.

"No, I just said I didn't change it." I turned on my turning signal when Sango pointed right.

"Well then who changed it to, 'Loves to go streaking'?" he asked.

I snorted and bursted out laughing. "That-" I laughed. "Wasn't me- that had to be Kouga. But it _was_ funny when you did that!" I snorted again and mumbled his new banner under my breath again. Sango heard it and laughed too.

"I'VE NEVER GONE STREAKING!" He shouted, I pulled the phone away from my ear a bit.

"Well of course you did, you where just to drunk to remember. I got it all on camera if you want to see it someday- even the part where you peed on the history teacher." I chuckled. Sango gagged.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN THAT DRUNK!" he shouted.

"Suuuuuuuuure." I said. "Just like you've never bought a porno magazine, right?" he didn't answer. "Oh I'm sorry, downloaded it on our computer." he didn't answer again. "Bought a picture of a girl in a see through biki and hid it under your bed?" he didn't answer again for a moment.

"How do you know all these things?" he asked.

I bursted out laughing again. "Oh man! It's true! And I was kidding!" I joked.

He hung up on me.

Sango shook her head slowly. "Do I even want to know?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not unless you want to be traumatized at a early age." I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. "This is where you work?" I asked her.

"Nope." she said. "Well I mean, I do but today's my last day. I'm switching to full time at there other place where I work so I'm quitting here. Stay here, okay? I'm just gonna drop off my resignation."

I nodded and turned the car to ACC, I slipped in a demo CD I made while I was messing around the sound lab with Miroku. We had a movie project due last year, we had to make a movie using completely music and acting, no spoken lines. I got to sing the songs for it, I got a lot of praise. Miroku and I decided to put the songs on CD so we could look back on it, since our DVD was taken by the teacher so she could use it as a example for the next year. The songs weren't good, they where a few of my first attempts to write comedy so the lines where iffy.

_It was eight o'clock and the school dance was on  
__To bad I was stuck at home with my mom  
__Watchin Harry Potter and Disney movies  
__I just wish it was with you instead  
__I think I'm feelin kinda groovy  
__Well, school dances suck_

_And valentines is always lonely for me  
__Love is just dumb  
__I know your thinking I am crazy  
__Because I don't like daises_

_But too bad, its just to bad  
__That I never listen well  
__But too bad, its just to bad  
__You got me saying, 'swell'  
__But too bad it's just to bad  
__I am here without you  
__I think it's showin through_

_The next day was murder  
__For my social skills  
__Confessed my love  
__But I gave you the chills  
__Went to the nurses office because of my love  
__That slap made me look really smug_

I turned the music down when Sango jumped back in the car. "Drive damnit drive!" she yelled. I opened my mouth to question her when I saw a pudgy man trying to run after the car. "HURRY BEFORE HE CATCHES UP!"

I calmly drove out of the parking lot laughing. "What was that for?" I asked.

She huffed. "Stupid boss doesn't like people who quit. Especially when he hits on them."

I bursted out laughing. "HE HIT ON YOU? HA HA HA!"

She slapped my arm. "It's not funny! Now just drop me off at this corner." she said pointing to it.

"Why so you can stand on it?" I asked.

She slapped me again. "Jerk!" she huffed. "The place I work at is down an alley way, you can't get to it." She was a horrible liar.

"Okay…" I said reluctantly, better make her think I didn't know she was lying.

**I'll type up the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	9. A Little Flirting Never Hurt AnyoneTo Mu...

**At First Sight**

**Chapter 9**

"No stay away you jerk!" SLAP "I told you to get away!"  
"B-But why! You're not _taken _are you? Please-"  
SLAP  
"Don't say my name!"  
"What? Why-"  
SLAP  
"Just! Don't! Just… I mean… I don't _like _this! You! I don't like any of this!"  
"We might as well make the best out of this situation! Come on, Melody."  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Why not, I like it."  
SLAP

Everyone in the store winced every time the sound of a slap echoed throughout the area. When I first walked in and the sound of her voice hit my ears and I came running to her. And of course, being the polite guy I am, I listened in on the conversation (Which wasn't making any sense so far). I peered over the corner of the wall and ducked back as fast as I could when she looked my way.

"There you are!" she beamed. She jerked my arm so I was next to her then motioned from the guy to me. She smiled at me widely then patted my chest. "I found him!" she said then turned to the guy in front of her. "See Nobunaga? I found him!"

"Found me?" I asked blankly.

She hit me in the rib sharply with her elbow then grinned over at me. "Remember how you told me over dinner last night that you wanted to talk to Nobunaga about… about… your music!" she beamed.

"Music?" I asked. We met over dinner? Wait a minute… I was so lost.

"Yes! Remember the nice waiter spit in your soup!" she cooed and set her head on my shoulder for a brief moment before she shoved me into 'Nobunaga' and ran off.

"Wait! Come back Melody!" Nobunaga shouted and pushed me away.  
BING! NAME! "Melody?" I asked.  
"Nick name." Nobunaga said.  
BANG! CRASH! **BUUUUUUUURRRRN!  
**"DANGIT! Then what's 'Melody's' name?" I demanded.  
"Melody." he said.  
"But you said that was a nick name." I growled.  
"Yeah, but we call her that because she can sing really good."  
"Then what's her real name?" I asked.  
He sneered at me. "Why should I tell you?" he asked and walked off sulking.

Nobunaga: **1**  
Me: **0**

Oh, he was seriously going to pay.

I ran off to try to find where 'Melody' ran off to. I stopped a few people along the way saying, "Did you just see a girl run by?" and apparently, seeing a girl run by isn't unusual so practically everyone asked me which one. I sighed and leaned against the wall then pulled out my list, recalling my day searching for 'Melody'.

Cherries Diner  
Cherries Club  
Cherries Bar and Grill  
Cherries Night Club  
Cherries Dance  
Cherries Dorm  
Cherries Secret  
Cherries Park  
Cherries

I crossed off Cherries Diner. That had been lovely…

_I walked into the restaurant and up to the waitress next to the sign that said, PLEASE WAIT TO BE SEATED. She had blonde hair with blue tips and black highlights, was popping pink bubble gum in her mouth and reading a book titled, 'Offbeat Oddities: My rebellious Life' "Umm hi, this might sound weird but-" I stopped when she didn't even look up from her book. "Hello?" I asked._

_She flipped a page in her book and snapped her gum. "I'm reading." She said annoyed then rolled her eyes and flipped a page._

"_Umm… Okay so much for the costumer…." I mumbled and started to turn around before someone stopped me._

"_Is there a problem here?" the manager asked me._

_The girl spoke up. "Uh, yeah!" she said preppy and annoyed. "I was reading and this guy like soooo disturbs me."_

_The manager turned to me. "Is this true?" he asked me._

_I blinked slowly trying to figure out what was going on. "Huh?" I asked._

_The manager sighed and set a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, I'm gonna haffta ask you to leave, sir."_

_He pushed me out the door then stuck his head out and said to me, "Isn't she great? This makes three months we've been going out!" then he slammed the door on my face._

So the diner sucked, I was sure 'Melody' wouldn't work there. Next would be the club. I looked around for a street sign and a saw something else that caught my eye. Melody.

Before she knew what hit her I ran up and grabbed her arms from behind her. She screamed. "AAAAHHHHH! ATTACKER-" she stopped when she turned her head and saw me. She gave out a sigh of relief then turned to the people who stopped the stare at her. "False alarm people move on, keep going that's right nothing to see!" she glared at an old man. "What are you looking at? Go back to a poker club or something!" he shook his head and walked off mumbling something under his breath.

"Oww, ever think of how my ears are kinda CONNECTED to my head?" I asked and set a chin on her shoulder. "You know you're _very _hard to find, Mel."

She tensed. "How do you know my nick name?" she asked suspiciously then hit her head. "Duh! Nobunaga!" she rolled her eyes and tried to jerk out of my grip.

"Ah ah, you're not moving from this spot until you answer my questions or tell me your real name." I winked.

She rolled her eyes again and stepped on my foot. "There's my answer." she smiled.

I winced and brought my foot up to rub it. "Who's Nobunaga?" I asked.

"A jerk." She said simply. "And I'm not saying anything else."

I decided to play with her head, it can be pretty fun and I still needed to pay her back for the phone conversation. "Really, now? A jerk? Bigger than me?" I asked.

"Oh much bigger." She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Stop trying to manipulate me into telling you."

"I'm not manipulative." I said. "Just cunning. So, since this guy is a bigger jerk than me I'd have to do something really bad to surpass him on your Jerk-O-Meter, right?"

She sent me a weak glare. "I'm not saying anything."

"Ah, but you just said something with saying you weren't going to say anything." I grinned.

"Whatever…" She mumbled and turned to walk away but I grabbed her arms again and wrapped a leg around hers so she couldn't move.

"Ah ah, you're not going anywhere." I said. "I don't care if I have to tie you up Mel."

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped. "It's a dumb nickname."

"But if you live up to the nick name I'd want to work with you." I said.

"Do you mind?" she asked motioning to my legs. "This looks really weird and your breath is tickling my neck." she turned her head to look at me, which pretty much gave us a tiny bit of room to move. She blushed and turned her head away.

I brought her arms around in front of her stomach and grabbed them with one hand. With my free hand I grabbed her chin and turned her head back to me then blew her bangs out of her face. "You should trim your bangs, their covering your eyes." I said then grinned at her crimson face.

She wriggled under my grasp and managed to break free but I still had an arm. "I have to go." she said quickly hiding her eyes under her bangs. She jerked her arm free from me and ran off.

"Wait!" I yelled but she didn't turn back, she just kept running away from me.


	10. When Coffee Lovers Attack!

**At First Sight**

**Chapter 10- When Coffee Lovers Attack!**

**A/N: Well, I guess I'd better update. Don't ask me where I got the idea for this chapter. It just came to me!**

"Wanna go to a club with me?" I asked into my phone. "Cherries Club. Yeah, let's check it out. NO! It's not because I want to find that girl! It's to uh… get to know the neighborhood!" A few people where giving me strange looks. I wasn't exactly in a neighborhood. I was in a small market place. We only had a small market place because students often use the setting for films. We used the Starbucks for a shoot out scene once, even though the assignment was a romance movie. We found a way to make a shoot out in a coffee shop in a romance movie and that takes SKILL. Miroku wanted to make it a cat fight in the rain surrounded by wrestlers but no one making the movie liked Starbucks, so we decided to blow it up in the shoot out. Their still making repairs to it.

I was currently on the phone with Miroku, actually. "Look, are you going to come or not?" I asked.

"I never said I wasn't coming. I just wanted to know if I should put on some lady cloths in case she has a friend in there." He said.

"I hardly think cross dressing is a way to pick up girls, Miroku." I grinned, he walked right into that one.

"YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" He shouted into the receiver.

"Okay okay, just come down. It's right acrossed from the Starbucks we blew up last term." Apparently some coffee lovers over heard me and started to glare at me. I glared back at them. "What? It's not like you've never blown up a coffee shop!"

"For you're information Starbucks happens to be the BEST coffee shop in the world! Nothing can compare to Starbucks! And you're the jerk that made us go to TIM HORTON'S!" Some dark looking girl said to me, when I say dark I mean like, black sweater, black pants, brown clogs, and a French knit hat, hair flipped over and died red, dark make-up poetic looking type of dark.

"Hey, Tim Horton's rocks. I get their muffins for breakfast!" I leaned over and snapped my cell phone shut. "And you know what?" I started to speak really slow so they could understand me. "I like it!"

The Poet Girl stood up, along with her other drama friends and started to run at me screaming, "TIM HORTON'S LOVER! STARBUCKS KILLER! COFFEE IS THE FUTURE!"

I ran to a street lamp, climbed up it and swung over ontop of a table, knocking over some peoples hot chocolates. It could have been coffee, I don't know… Both liquids are brown. "Sorry! Angry Starbucks crowd chasing me because I blew it up last term and I like Tim Horton's muffins!" I explained quickly. The two guys sitting at the table stood up and stopped me from moving.

At first I thought they where going to beet the shit out of me (I could take them with one hand!) but then they hit their chest and said, "Wait man! We got your back! NO ONE insults Tim Horton's muffins!" It was them that I realized I was just outside of Tim Horton's, and these where my followers. Other people in Tim Horton territory stood up and starting pulling out weapons. Girls had pepper spray nail fillers (Those can be used as a weapon believe me!) and tazers (those things that you use to shock people) and the guys where pulling out brass knuckles, pocket knifes, and some guy even had a paintball gun!

The two mobs walked into a neat line on the outskirts of Tim Horton's Territory. The Starbucks didn't dare step on our territory, and the Tim Horton's didn't dare step into Starbucks territory.

The guy whose drink I spilled looked over at his mob. The Poet girl looked over at her mob. The guy glared at the girl. "I bet your coffee shop lit up like a match when we smoked it." he said darkly.

"Muffin's are for pansy's!" The Poet girl shouted.

That set it off. Starbucks and Tim Horton's COLLIDED! A Starbucks man fell onto Tim Horton's territory and started to spontaneously combust. "IT BUUUUUURNS!" he yelled. "CHEAP COFFEE TERRITORY IT BUUUUUURNS!"

Two Starbucks tried to grab a stick and pull him over to their side. The Drink Guy was pulling The Poet Girl's hair, she was trying to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. I ran for cover in the Tim Horton's. The girl at the counter sighed heavily and dried off a cup. "Not again…" she said. "I hate when Coffee Lovers Attack. The News Crew is going to be here at any moment…" She threw the towel over her shoulder. "Another E! True Hollywood story coming up… better put on my make-up…"

Suddenly a giant Starbucks logo flew through the window. I dove under a table then looked out over the shards of remaining glass. The Starbucks mob had a catapult and where flinging pastries at the Tim Horton's people. A Few random fires where scattered over the Coffee remains. "GET THE MUFFIN LAUNCHER!" I heard someone cry.

A girl jumped through the broken window, ran into the kitchen and pulled out a muffin machine that looked strangely like a gatlingun. She turned a crank on the side of the machine and a hoard of Muffins shot out of a shooter, hitting the Starbucks people. "FRESH FROM THE OVEN! TAKE THIS!" she shouted.

"NO! NOT BLUE BERRY!" A man shouted, he got nailed in the chest and fell backwards. "AAAAAHHHHH! I'M DIEING!" he shouted. "THE PAIN!"

Pretty soon another group showed up to the left. All the fighting stopped and we all turned to the next group. "We're from Waffle House!" a man with a heavy southern accent started. "And ya'll better not have a doughnut fight with out this here donut group!"

I bursted out laughing at the waffle house. "HA HA! I REMEMBER BLOWING UP A OVEN THERE LAST YEAR!" I laughed.

All the eyes turned to me. "HE'S THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS!" the poet girl shouted.

I paled. "HEY! I DIDN'T TELL YOU ALL TO HAVE A FIGHT OVER A STUPID MUFFIN!"

The Tim Horton's people turned on me. "TRAITOR!" they yelled. "THE MUFFIN IS SCARED!"

"NOT UH! COFFEE IS!" the poet girl shouted.

"YALL CAN'T FERGET BOUT OUR DOUGHNUTS!" the Waffle House Man roared.

The counter person walked over then paled seeing the Waffle House men. "Better get the cream hose…" she sighed and walked back into the kitchen mumbling, "I hate my job…"

"Hey!" I called after her and ran into the kitchen. "Do you have a back exit?" I asked.

"Yeah." the counter girl said. She walked over to the brick wall and counted a few bricks over a trash can. She knocked on a brick. Suddenly, the bricks disappeared and I saw an entrance to the cafeteria on campus.

"What the heck is this?" I asked. "We're not in Harry Potter!"

"Hey! Don't insult Harry Potter!" The girl snapped. "Now go before I close it and make you walk out into the pastry battle of '05!" she threatened.

I ran into the cafeteria.

* * *

I ran acrossed campus and into my dorm. "YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" I shouted. "TIM HORTON'S, STARBUCKS, AND WAFFLE HOUSE ARE BATTLING IT OUT BECAUSE WE BLEW UP STARBUCKS LAST TERM!"

It was then I saw that no one was in the room. "Guys?" I asked. "Hello? Anyone home?" No one answered.

I then went to plan B, the guys had pretended they weren't home before. "EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled and slammed against the floor.

But I didn't hear the guys scream and drop to the floor like normal. I heard a girl giggle at my computer chair. I looked over and Melody spun around in my chair to face me, dangling my keys. "Earthquake?" she asked. "The Starbucks story is more believable than that."


	11. Bazooka Gum

**At First Sight**

**Chapter 11- Bazooka Gum**

**A/N: First of all, I would like to say how special you have all made me feel! So far (from what I've received within 3 days of updating it) I've got 12 reviews but the e-mails are still coming! I love it when you guys e-mail me; it makes me feel like a famous author! I'm taking the time to e-mail you all back (I was going to print of some of the e-mails and hand it to my math teacher as an excuse to why I'm not doing my homework but my printer isn't working now… so I had to use the old "I forgot my math book at school" thing again) I look foreword to all of your e-mails and reviews, I can't describe how good it makes me feel to hear that not only are my stories being talked about on the internet (I looked up my screen name on google once and there where a few websites that said they liked my stories! Maybe I'll put the links to them in my profile. One of them said I was their inspiration! Sigh, I feel famous!) But people are also talking about my stories at their schools!**

**So since you've all made me feel like paparazzi is going to jump out of my closet taking pictures for the newsstand with the front page article titles- "LIGHT-CHAN UPDATES IN LESS THAN A WEEK!" I decided to update really really early for you all. I'm so sorry about not updating a lot, but I have a lot of stuff going on and my main focus is my stories I write for my friends. (Believe me, I HAVE to type more to those, one of my friends actually went like psycho on me when I told her I had no idea what to type next for a story. She started shouting out all these little dreams she had that she wanted to come true in my stories. That's mainly how I get my inspiration for those. Hey! There's an idea! How about all of you tell me what you would like to see (in a review, I'll forget to save the e-mail), so if I ever loose inspiration I can look at your reviews and get more up)**

**I'm just kidding you all, I didn't get any e-mails… but I would feel like a famous author if I did! I CAN DREAM TOO!**

**I'll try to be a fateful author and update more often. ENOUGH OF MY BLABBERING! LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh, and for the person who asked, I like Tim Hortons. Only because I've never gotten anything at Starbucks before. Everybody tell me what coffee shop you like so I can put the winner on the news!**

I then went to plan B; the guys had pretended they weren't home before. "EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled and slammed against the floor.

But I didn't hear the guys scream and drop to the floor like normal. I heard a girl giggle at my computer chair. I looked over and Melody spun around in my chair to face me, dangling my keys. "Earthquake?" she asked. "The Starbucks story is more believable than that."

At first I thought I would suddenly jerk up, like all of this was a dream and Miroku needed to wake me up so I could tell him where I hid his magazines. Then I thought, if it _was _a dream, Melody would suddenly turn into my mom and start screaming at me for blowing up a Starbucks. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, but she was still there no angry mothers or anything, just her. Suddenly all these questions came to me; _what's your name? Why are you making me look for you? What's with the cherries? Why did you mail me my jacket? Who was Nobunaga? Why where you fighting with him in the store? What where you talking about? Why where you crying at the party? Why are you at this school? How did you transfer here? How did you get past the guards at the entrance to my dorm? How did you get to my dorm? Why are you here? How did you get into my room?_

I opened my mouth to speak but instead of a question, this came out, "All of the stuff on that computer is Miroku's. I sware I'm not into that." it just tumbled out. I wasn't even thinking that!

Her mouth opened and she gave me a strange look like I suddenly dropped my pants and started screaming for world peace. Obviously, she hadn't expected me to say that. "Well I didn't look on your computer, but okay. Nice to know that." she said.

"Good." I said.  
"Great." she said.  
"Wonderful." I said.  
"Okay." she said.  
"Alright." I said.  
"Okay stop." she told me.  
"Okay." I said.

She kicked me.

"Ow! What'd I do?" I asked, slowly getting up off the floor. I was still lying down from the Earthquake when she turned around in my chair.

She rolled her eyes and fingered a picture of a stick person I had taped to my wall. I called it Picasso, Picasso the stick man was eating spaghetti.

"So, why are you in my dorm? Not that I don't like that you've come to me for once." I said.

She stared at the picture for a moment before turning to me. "I need a place to crash." she said finally.

"What? You can't stay here! The guys would flip! Where would you sleep? Why do you need to crash here anyways?" It all tumbled out of my mouth.

She shrugged and spun in my chair. "We can work something out." she said.

"Okay, so that's one answer to my questions. Here's another question; why do you need to crash here." I asked.

"I pissed someone off, and they know where my dorm is." she shrugged again and reached for a box of bazooka gum I had next to my computer. She reached in and grabbed two pieces out.

"You just know how to make a memorable appearance, don't you?" I asked sighing.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she read the small comic strip wrapped around the gum. "I don't get this comic…" She said slowly then looked at the bottom of the wrapper. "Now, the fortune I get. Back when I was like, in elementary I would eat one Bazooka gum every morning and I would relay on my fortune at the bottom to predict what would happen. Listen to this; what you think can't happen can. That makes sense." She said, ignoring my comment.

I sighed and walked over to my bed to sit on it. "So, who'd you piss off this time?" I asked.

She ignored me again, still staring at the comic. "OH! I get it now! She thought the caterpillar was a worm with a sweater on! Ha ha!" she laughed and hit her forehead.

"You wanna stop ignoring my questions?" I asked.

"No, its fun." she smiled at me.

"See, _this _is why you're in a guys dorm for hiding." I said. "You just like to piss people off."

"You should try it sometime. Actually, I think you did try it. That Starbucks story sounds interesting. You blew the coffee shop up, how?" she asked.

I grinned and fell on the floor then opened a cabinet, looking through it. When I found the DVD I was looking for I walked over to the computer and put it in. "Watch." I told her. "We got it on tape."

* * *

After the movie was over, an hour later she was laughing so hard, tears where rolling down her eyes. "I c-can't believe you b-blew up a coffee s-shop in an r-romance movie!" she cried between laughs, with a pained expression on her face as she clutched her stomach like a life support. 

I pulled out the DVD and put it back then turned to her once she had calmed down. "So? You wanna tell me who you pissed off?" I asked.

She looked to the side and bit her lip. "Okay, fine." She said finally. "I'll just have to make sure I don't say my name." she sighed heavily and sat down on my bed, scooting back to the wall. "… There's this guy…" That never sounds well when someone starts off a sentence with that. "I've known him since I was in fifth grade practically. We've never gotten along but we always actuated like best friends when ever our parents where around so they wouldn't find out we didn't like each other. Well I ran into him earlier today and we got into a fight and…" she pulled up her shirt a bit to show her stomach. I gasped reached out a shaky hand to a bandage on her stomach. She winced as I gently touched the wrapped up wound.

"Oh my God…" I said slowly. "Did he do this you?" She nodded slowly and suddenly I felt my blood boiling. I brought my hand to my side and clenched my fists tightly then looked back at her.

"I already went to the hospital. I didn't think it would be safe to stay at my dorm anymore. My roommate is going to be with her family for Thanksgiving so she's safe. I just need to crash here until the police catch him." she shrugged again.

"…How can you be so calm?" I asked after a pause. "Has this happened to you before?"

She sighed and scooted foreword towards me. "Look, my luck sucks. I'm really fragile so I'm always getting hurt, tripping down stairs, pissing people off, loosing my keys to my dorm, everything." she looked me in the eye. "I'm used to this type of stuff happening to me. I've had bad luck my whole life, so it's kind of hard to not get used to it."

"Don't you ever feel scared?" I asked her.

"Everyday." she sighed and scooted back. "I'm also scared that my fiancé will find me before my attacker will." she said casually.

"F-Fiancé?" I asked, my eyes widening more. "You're going to be married?"


	12. Jasmine Vanilla

**At First Sight**

**Chapter 12- Jasmine Vanilla**

**A/N: Do you guys like how fast I'm updating lately? I do!**

**Ha ha Wolf Earstail (Does her first sentence look familiar to you?)**

She stared at me and placed a finger to her lip. "What? I didn't mention that?" she looked to the side and hit her forehead with her palm. "I could have sworn I mentioned that!" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stupid, girl stupid!" she whispered to herself.

"You're getting MARRIED?" I said again. I was in complete shock. And the questions keep coming…

"It's not like I want to!" She said quickly, waving her hands in the air. "It's a pre-arranged marriage!"

"You're getting MARRIED?" I said again, the seemed to be the only thing my lips wanted to say.

"For the millionth time YES I'M GETTING MARRIED AND NO I DON'T WANT TO!" she rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed. She handed me the pillow. "Just suffocate me now!" she groaned.

"Wait wait," I started, finally saying a new sentence. "So let me get this strait. You have a pre-arranged marriage against your will with… whom?" I asked. She sighed heavily and pulled the pillow over her head then mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked her.

"NOBUNAGA!" she yelled from under the pillow.

"Nobunaga!" I tried not to shout. "And Ssshhh, we don't want the other guys in our dorm to hear you!"

She pulled the pillow away from her face and hit it on her lap, propping her self up on her elbows. "Yes! Nobunaga!" she sighed. "I'm doomed to a life of chastity, huh?"

I blushed and scooted back from her. "Huh?" I asked. I hadn't expected her to say that.

"Yeah! He's all, 'Oh my darling, sweetie, lovely, beautiful, song bird! Let's just hug you into my side and give a peck on the check! We can adopt!' Geese! What a put off! He ACTUALLY said that once! You can quote me on that!" She said, sitting up all the way and against my wall again.

"Okay, so why are we talking about your non-existent sex life?" I asked, trying to calm my blush.

"To break the ice and to get you to blush!" she grinned.

"Okay, there wasn't any ice before, now you just like, made an igloo barrier!" I said rubbing my cheeks slightly to try to get the blush off.

She leaned foreword and crossed her legs. "Oops! Oh well! Soooo…" she started. "What do you guys do for fun around here? And don't say pictionary, that's my uncles idea of fun." she stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag.

I shrugged. "Well, normally by now, I'm really bored and I wait for the guys to burst through the door with something." Just then, we heard Miroku's laughter outside in the hallway. I gasped, "Oh crap! You have to hide! They can't see you!" I said quickly.

She got up and sprinted around the dorm trying to find a place to hide. I heard the key slip into the doorknob and the door unlocked. I dove at the door and locked it again. Someone jiggled the doorknob. "What the…?" they started. "I thought I unlocked it." It was Kouga.

"Maybe it was unlocked and you really locked it." Miroku suggested.

"Nah, I remember locking it." Kouga said. He slipped the key into the hole again and unlocked it. I locked it again.

Melody ran over to me. "Where do I hide?" she whispered into my ear.

I pointed to the closet then paused. "No! No!" I mouthed. She ran back over and leaned towards me. "They'll put their coats in there!" I whispered into her ear.

"Where do I go then?" She asked. The door unlocked, I locked it.

"Hey! Stop locking this Inuyasha! I know you're in there!" Kouga said.

Melody stared at me. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that was my name!" I whispered back.

"No!" she whispered. "I thought your name was Hiten!"

"No!" I snapped. "He's a bigger ass than me!"

She pulled my black hair. "Well, with the hair color and all!" she whispered.

I pushed her hand away. "Just hide!" I whispered.

"It sounds like someone's in there with him." Miroku said.

Kouga snorted. "Yeah right. Everyone's with their families for Thanksgiving."

Melody looked around then pointed to the bed. I nodded and waved her off with my hand then locked the door again. "Come on, Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled. "The Turkey's getting cold!"

Melody pulled herself under my bed and pushed some boxes in front of her. Once she was hidden behind boxes and things, I stood away from the door. "Okay look." Miroku said. "When you unlock it, turn the knob and press against the door with all your weight. He won't be able to lock it again." he said.

That was a disaster waiting to happen so I sat on my bed and crossed my legs watching the door. "Ready?" Kouga asked. "1... 2... 3!" Kouga yelled and suddenly crashed to the floor with Miroku. I heard Melody try not to laugh as she heard the thud. I bursted out laughing so they wouldn't hear.

"Oww…" Miroku groaned.

Kouga stood up and walked over to me. "Ass!" he hissed as he punched my arm then walked into the hallway to grab the turkey. I stood up, walked over to the door and grabbed the turkey from him as he turned around then closed the door and locked it on him.

I walked through the doorway to the mini kitchen as Miroku let Kouga in. "What the…?" I started, looking at the small package in my hands. "This isn't a turkey!" I said.

Miroku grabbed the 'Turkey' from me. "Yes it is! It's turkey _meat. _See, it's in a zip-lock baggy and everything! So technically, it _is _a turkey, it's just all we can afford right now since you're not helping with money."

I sighed heavily. "I guess I'm going to have to visit the parents for Thanksgiving then…"

Suddenly, there was a gasp from under my bed. "Did you hear that?" Miroku asked.

"Hear what?" I asked. "If you meant my angry thoughts of seeing my brother then yes, I did hear that and I would have to kill you because you heard my murder plan."

Kouga shook his head slowly. "You are the weirdest person on earth."

"No I'm not; I'm not the guy who gets Zip-Lock turkey for Thanksgiving." I said. "And anyways, it's all yours. A friend and I are going to be on my little ranch in the wilderness with a huge turkey and cranberries and everything."

Kouga snorted. "Ranch? Try a freaking mansion…," he mumbled under his breath.

"A friend?" Miroku asked. "A lady friend?"

"Why do you care? I thought all my friends were gone for Thanksgiving." I said.

Kouga held up a silencing hand. "Ssshhh!" he said quickly then sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"

"In the immortal words of Cesar, He who smells it has dealt it." I snickered.

Miroku sniffed the air. "Jasmine Vanilla…" he said slowly then leaned over to me. "Are you," he started then paused. "Are you wearing Jasmine Vanilla body spray?"

I blinked for a moment. "I think you're delusional." I said.

"No… no I know this smell." he said. "It's a body spray I'm sure of it. I've hit on enough women to know what types of body spray there is." Then his eyes widened. "Hey! You've been with a girl!"

I blinked. "What?" I asked flatly.

Kouga walked into the bedroom. "Hey! It's stronger in here!" He walked over to my bed. "Hmm…" he started. "Maybe there's a reason why he didn't want us to come in here." he almost laughed.

"Ow! Leggo of me you prat!" Melody hissed.

"Yeap," Kouga laughed. "He's hiding a girl."


	13. 1800PEE

**At First Sight**

**Chapter 13- 1-800-I-HEAVE-TO-PEE-REALLY-REALLY-BAD  
A/N: Ugghhh, be glad I'm updating for you guys because I have no inspiration WHAT SO EVER for any of my stories anymore! I'm really really trying to get the finally of House Cleaning up because I don't feel like making a Pt. 2 like I had origonally planned... so yeah, I'm trying to nip my stories in the bud because NO OFFENCE TO ALL OF YOU I love my reviewers but it's getting annoying to have to try to update at request when I'm searching for inspiration to hit... try throwing something at me, maybe that will work.**

**(( OH! And I have to tell you guys, there is a girl sitting at the end of her lawn like a dog and howling into space lol!))**

"Oh just brilliant, Mel!" I said for the umpteenth time. I put on a high pitched girly voice to mimic her, "Oh! I'll just go hid in a guys dorm! Hmm, I wonder if he has roommates that could find out I was hiding out there? Why, Golly gee, I'll just go break into the dorm anyways! Lil' ol Hiten will protect me!" I paused and put on a low Jim Carey like voice "WAIT! THAT'S NOT HITEN!"

She hit my arm again. "Oh just shut up already! I forgot the roommate part!" She said. "And it's not like you absolutely HAD to leave the dorm!" she rolled her eyes and popped her bazooka gum again.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Point to you and go, 'Oh my goodness! How did that girl into the ALL GUYS DORM!'" I snapped. "Or better yet, 'so THAT'S where I missed placed her! Been looking for this girl for months!'"

"Okay just stop talking! I don't want to fight!" She cried and crossed her arms, sitting back into her seat. She pulled at the seat belt angrily and slammed it into the buckle, pinching her finger. "Ah!" she winced and started to suck on her finger. "Damn seat belts…" she murmured.

I sighed angrily and leaned back in my seat to, pulling over to the girls dorm parking lot. I put the car in park and looked at her.

She looked from me to the dorm in disbelief. "What? No.. No Inuyasha, you can't make me stay here!" she pleaded. "What if that guy finds me?" she asked.

"I didn't say I was making you stay there!" I snapped. "Now go get your stuff ready and I'll be back in a half hour." I said.

She unbuckled her seatbelt. "Why? Where are you going to take me?" she asked.

"We're going on a trip." I sighed. "Now go, we're wasting road time."

She climbed out of the car but paused before closing the door. "Half hour." she said. "Please please don't leave me here, Inuyasha."

"I'm not going to leave, okay? If I wanted to do that I could have giving up searching for you a long time ago!" I said.

She smiled at me. "How much do I pack?" she asked.

"Enough for Thanksgiving Break." I said.

She smiled at me again and closed the door then ran to her dorm. Once I saw she was inside, I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the store.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?

"No."

"Are we close?"

"No."

"How much longer?"

"An hour."

"AN HOUR?"

"Okay, then, 60 minutes."

"AN HOUR?"

"59 minutes."

"How far away is this place?"

"Not near campus."

"Well I know that! I got that from the 59 time limit!"

"58."

"So is this place like a camp ground or something?"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP! Dang, you're getting annoying!"

Melody huffed and sat back into her seat, fumbling angrily with her seat belt. She opened her mouth to say something then shut it and looked out the window, glaring at a hitch hiker on the road.

"Reach under your seat and pull out that CD case." I told her.

She pulled out the CD case and flipped through the CD's. Once she saw a CD she liked she pulled it out and put it into the CD payer in my car like she's done it a million times before. She turned to the track she wanted to hear than began to sing to it.

"I was knee deep in a sick love  
I was cross eyed under your drug  
Schizo savior, mad messiah  
Fatal worship you inspired" she looked at me and started playing a invisible guitar as she sang, it was pretty funny, I started to sing with her.

Gone, I don't believe in you now  
I've seen too much  
I don't believe in you now  
My Goddess

You were counting on a freefall  
You laid your bet I would lose all  
Chalk up one less crucifixion  
I kicked that sick, old addiction

Down, I don't believe in you now  
I've seen too much  
I don't believe in you now  
My Goddess

Now you see what you get when you lose yourself  
What you get when you don't know who you are  
when you don't know who you are  
My Goddess

Gone I don't believe in you now

I've seen to much

I don't believe in you now

My goddess

I don't believe in you

I don't believe in you

I don't believe in you

My goddess

I don't believe in you

I don't believe in you

I don't believe in you

My goddess

My goddess

My goddess

My goddess

My goddess

My goddess

My goddess!" She started bursting out laughing and leaned foreword in her chair shaking her head slowly. "The Exies are AWESOME!" she said. "That's my favorite song from them."

"What's your favorite group?" I asked her, making small talk, it was MUCH better than her asking if we were closer to our destination.

She put a finger to her bottom lip. "Mmmm…… Showbread! Favorite song from them… Mouth Is Like A Magazine, hands down seriously there is no competition for them!"

"No competition for them? Then why'd it take you so long to decide?" I asked her.

She ignored me and flipped through the CD's. "SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" she grinned. "You've got them right here!" she turned the CD page over. "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! HOLY CRAP! I CAN'T FIND THIS CD ANYWHERE!" she cried and pulled The Exies out of the CD player to put in My Chemical Romance and began to sing to them too once she got the track to 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison' .

"In the middle of a gun fight

In the center of a restaurant

They say come with your arms raised high

Well their never gonna get me

Like a bullet through a flock of doves

To wage this war against your faith

In me

Your life will never be the same

On your mothers I say a prayer

Say a prayer" Soon she got me singing too, and bobbing up and down in my seat, I got so distracted actually, I almost caused us to get ran into by a truck!

Two hours and 18 artists later she had out a pen and pencil and was writing down all the songs she thought would make an awesome mix Cd that I 'Absolutely HAD to burn for her'. "Do you think it's possible to get Fiona Apple off the internet onto here without it being illegal?" she asked me once I told her I've never heard of Fiona Apple (that made her practically claw my eyes out, so she sang a couple of her songs to try and jog my memory but all I saw was her singing with me in the band).

"Possibly." I said, this seemed to be my answer to everything she'd asked me over time lately,

EXAMPLE:

'Do you think we could ever live on mars?'

'Possibly'

'Do you think someone could ACTUALLY bring dinosaurs back to life like in Jurassic Park?'

'Possibly'

'Do you think someone could run us off the road and mug us then steal your car and drive off?'

'Possibly'

'Do you think someone could have 8 twins?'

'Possibly'

'Do you think a dog could hatch an egg?'

'Possibly'

'Do you think I'm fat?'

'Possibly'

**SMACK!**

I haven't answered 'Possibly' to a question unless I listened to the question first since then.

She wrote something down on the paper then stared out of the window for a little bit, crossed and uncrossed her legs occasionally, and bit her lip some. After a long silence only filled by the song Fractions by Emery she finally spoke up. "I have to pee." she said.

"Okay, there's a rest stop coming up." I said.

"No, I really really have to pee." She said crossing her legs tighter again.

I snorted and held back a laugh. "You want me to pull over?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "For what?" she asked.

"So you can pee in the woods." I laughed.

"Eww! You mean like the guys? No!"

"Then what do you want me to do about your bladder problem?" I asked.

"Well… I thought there was like a 1-800 number or something…" She trailed off.

I bursted out laughing. "You thought there was a 1-800 number for when you have to pee really bad and the rest stop is miles away?" I laughed. "Holy crap…"

Once my laughing had settled she huffed. "Well there's a 1-800 number for EVERYTHING I thought maybe there'd be one for if you had to pee really really bad!"

I bursted out laughing again. "Fine! I'll wait!" she huffed.

A couple minutes later I had pulled into the rest stop and was waiting for her to come out when something rustled behind me in the back seat where her luggage was. I turned my head to looked back and heard a low growl coming from the inside of a bag. "What the hell…" I started then something pounced at me and latched onto my face.


End file.
